


Fanfiction Didn't Prepare Me For This

by borikenbabe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Modern Reader Is Thrown Into An Anime, Multi, Multiple Endings, i actually don't know how to do tags help, i actually have no idea where i'm gonna go with this, there will be a lot of opportunities for smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borikenbabe/pseuds/borikenbabe
Summary: all those twitter polls asking which anime you'd want to live in was obviously for fun .  i'd never leave the comfort and ease of modern life to subject myself to the gruesome worlds of my favorite anime . unfortunately , god couldn't personally come to catch hands with me at the wendy's parking lot at 3 am , so now i'm here.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> notes will usually be at the end of every chapter , but here are some things to take note of before reading the story . the reader is biologically female , and while her exact age is up to you to decide , please keep in mind that i do write the story in the perspective of an adult reader in her mid - to - late twenties . hange uses they / them pronouns . there will also be multiple endings depending on which character you decide to have a relationship with .
> 
> the first chapter is rather short and i meant for it to be more of a prologue . continuing chapters will most likely get increasingly longer .
> 
> thanks for reading !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i should really work out more .

it was a lot taller than i imagined . there were plenty of buildings or even some trees that could challenge its height , and yet i was still stunned by its sheer massiveness . its eyes bore into my soul and its smile was devastatingly horrific . we stood in terrifying silence , the creature swaying gently in its place . my legs were stuck , and even if they weren't , i wouldn't want to run in fear of provoking its hunger . there was no doubt about it . it was a titan .

i would've sworn that i went to bed in my dorm room last night . those uncomfortable blankets that I thrifted were now the thing i wanted to be in most in the world . an alarm usually woke me up in the morning and i pleaded with myself that i'd hear its ringing throughout the immense forest surrounding me and i'd bolt up in my bed . i can't even recall how I got here . just a moment ago , there was nothing but darkness , and now this ?!

the titan swayed just a little harder before stopping abruptly . i held my breath , wondering if the titan did so as well , or if it even could . it lifted its foot off the ground and now my legs didn't feel so stuck anymore . before i could think twice on it , i was running in the opposite direction . loud thumps , lifting me off the ground slightly , only motivated me to run faster . the last time i ran this fast was in 8th grade gym class . even then , it wasn't for my life . i didn't dare look back . i didn't need to in order to know it was following my trail , perhaps a lot closer than i thought it was . i wasn't built for this ; within minutes , i could feel my legs giving out .

more . this all has to be a bad dream . i just had to keep running . my mind was everywhere all at once , my eyes darting desperately in search of help . something swung past me so quickly that it barely registed in my peripheral . i wasn't about to wait around to see if it was another titan .

it wasn't , to my relief . i heard another heavy thump behind me , but it was different to the running steps that creature took . seconds after the sound , a wave of dust whipped me to the ground . resorting to using my arms to land , i luckily kept my face from hitting the ground . the minute i stopped running , however , my body was quick to hurl my abuse back at me . i began coughing violently , taking sharp breaths in between as i tried to regain my composure . as the coughing fit came to an end , a pair of boots appeared on the ground in front of me . my eyes trailed upwards and met with . . . him .

" oh shit , " i managed to breathe out weakly , unsure if it was even audible between my pathetic panting and whimpering .

ocean eyes narrowed in clear concern . the man bent down and offered his hand to me . a smile did not grace his face , yet he still managed to come off as caring . i took his hand and he hoisted me up a little too quickly . my legs were still unhappy with me and i immediately tumbled back down , clutching onto his cape so i wouldn't collapse too harshly . he called out for a carriage as two others joined his side .

" are you okay ? " he asked , holding me tenderly .

" m..mhm. "

i could hear a distant clopping and rummaging . it didn't help that my vision was becoming increasingly blurred . the man's once soft hold became rougher as he gripped my waist to hoist me up . too frail to even sit up , i felt my back hit hard wood of the carriage . despite the ringing in my ears , i could still hear faint whispers .

odd clothes .

strange girl .

outside .

as the ringing grew louder and my vision grew blurrier , i found myself unable to keep up with this world . it all went black .


	2. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i guess this is what it's like from eren's pov .

i bolted out of bed , alright , just not exactly how i intended it . no alarm woke me , but rather the influx of memories . i am unfortunate to say that i did not wake up back in my dorm , but rather in a dark cell on a rather uncomfortable bed . taking a couple deep breaths , i scan the room until my gaze is locked with a familiar set of ocean eyes . 

" you're awake . " he announces , grabbing the attention of his two companions who were previously too busy idly chatting to notice me . one of them immediately gasps in what i can only assume is eagerness , their hands clasping together as they prepare to approach the bars keeping me separated from them . the other quickly stops them by putting his arm out to block her path . 

" hello . . . " i mumble , still half - asleep and filled with a mixture of shock and awe . 

" good morning . " the blue - eyed man replied , " you exhausted yourself very much yesterday . do you feel any better ? " 

" i think so . " 

" that's good . " the man smiled , much to my surprise . " i'm erwin smith . this is levi ackerman and hange zoe . " 

i knew that . could i tell them that i knew ? they'd probably think i'm crazy . regardless , i told them my name in return . it was only the polite thing to do after all . 

hange repeats my name giddily , now being allowed to approach the cell , " you had quite the entrance ! you're the talk of every squad . it isn’t every day we meet someone who came from outside the walls , you know . " 

the walls . quite honestly , i had almost forgotten about the walls . the manga had gone so far past that era . 

in response to my silence , erwin spoke up , " we know you're not just someone who escaped from within . the clothes you were wearing were not of any style made here . we also recovered some items from you that were unfamiliar to us . " 

hange dug into her pocket and pulled out my phone . they tapped on the screen to make it light up , making sure i could see them doing so . 

" it has some sort of lock on it , so we couldn't get access to it , " hange giggles , " is it dangerous ? " 

i was hesitant to speak . i can't possibly hope to get away by lying and saying that i somehow escaped from their society . cooperating was an option , but you were unsure of how far into the storyline you were in and you didn't want to give yourself away and create some sort of hysteria . 

" no . " i responded , " it's just a phone . " 

" a phone ? fascinating ! what's it for ? " 

" where am I ? " i didn't quite feel like answering every question they threw at me . damn these people to hell and back if they thought they could just keep me locked up like this . 

" huh ? " hange frowned . " what's it matter ? you're not going anywhere . anyway , this block lights up and does things just by touching it ! granted , we haven't made it past the lock , but it's still so magnificent ! there are others outside the walls with you , right ? do they all possess this ' phone ' thing ? and what's it like outside ? how do you defend yourselves from titans ? also - " 

" hange , i think that's enough for now . " erwin interrupts , causing a frustrated whine from hange but no other complaint . the commander had his eyes now locked on me with an expression much more stern than he had previously shown , 

" you're the first person humanity has ever seen who came from outside the wall . i don't think you're the only one . let's make this simple , okay ? where are you from and how did you get here ? " 

straight to the point . erwin was always the type to be blunt . 

" i . . . " i trailed off . there was no denying that this wasn't a dream . whether there was a way back to my world was the real question . before that , there's still the problem at hand . lying would surely lead nowhere , but telling the truth would probably make them think i'm insane or lying . there really was no winning . if that was the case , i'd have to hold my ground . 

" no . . . " 

" no ? " erwin raises an eyebrow . 

" no , i will not just make it simple ! you saved me and i'm grateful for that , but that doesn't give you the right to imprison me and interrogate me like i'm some kind of criminal . i'm obviously not a threat to you . hell , i had to run for more than 5 minutes and i passed out from that . speaking of , i passed out for an entire night and you guys haven't given me food or even water yet . you're lucky I've been alive long enough for you to even ask me questions . fuck this ! " 

it almost seemed like everyone was holding their breath . erwin's eyes had widened ever so slightly while hange simply stared in shock , maybe even awe . i didn't feel any regret until . . . 

" oi . " 

hah ,, i practically forgot levi was here at all since he had been so quiet . now , his terrifying glare had all my attention . 

" you don't seem to understand the situation you're in , brat . you showed up out of nowhere in strange clothes with shit that most definitely didn't originate from here . you _should_ be grateful we saved your ass , and you should be even more grateful i don't slice you into pieces right now . " 

" now , levi . she may have a point , " erwin chimed in , " perhaps we have been a little rude to our guest . hange , go prepare some breakfast . levi and i will stay here . " 

i let out a sigh of relief . the characters here always talked about how scary levi was , but on god , i never knew someone could be so intimidating . levi would probably be feeling proud right now from the reaction he received : tears threatened to spill from my eyes , my hands clutched the thin blanket that they had given me , and i was even visibly shaking . then again , this was probably normal for levi . at least erwin had made the effort to ease everyone's nerves . 

erwin called my name , " i understand this may seem unfair to you , but you're a stranger to us . we thought that - " 

" that you were the only remnants of humanity left ? " 

" well , yes . we can't deduce if you're a threat from one interaction , which is why you're here . once we confirm you don't intend to harm anyone , you will be let out . " 

" harm anyone ? commander , i once cried because i accidently stepped on a dog's tail . " i huffed , hoping my sarcastic frustration would be enough to convince them . unfortunately , erwin stared back at me with that same grim look . 

" i never told you i was a commander . " 

i considered yourself lucky that you weren't directly staring at them when he said that as your face had gone pale and your look of fear quickly returned . one witty remark and i already gave up too much . erwin called my name once more and i hesitantly faced him . 

" we already know you might have a lot of information about the world , but i think you know more about us than you're letting on . are we enemies ? " 

" w - what ? " my tone made me sound offended . 

" are we enemies ? it's the only reason you wouldn't want to tell us anything . is there a world outside that doesn't want us ? " 

" n - no ! " i paused , " well , _i'm_ not your enemy . it's just . . . i don't think you'd believe me if i told you the truth . " 

" hey , brat . " levi decided to join the conversation again , " i already told you that you don't have a choice . erwin might be nice , but i ain't . you can do as your told or you can be fed to a titan . " 

i bit my lip , fingers fumbling as i averted my gaze from levi's . dozens of scenarios ran through my head . they wouldn't kill me as i was much too valuable to them . however , i knew torture was not an option they'd overlook if it came down to it . in defeat , i looked back up at the two . 

" it's true . i'm not from the walls , but i'm not from outside the walls either . i . . . i don't belong in this world at all . " 

" what do you mean ? " erwin questioned further . 

" i mean that , well . . . this isn't the universe i'm from . i don't know how but i somehow got stuck here . where i come from , this world is nothing but a story being told . " 

silence . i squeezed my eyes shut , waiting for the flood of questions . i could even practically hear hange's presence once more , stunned to silence by my response . 

" you don't love your life , do you ? " levi broke the tension . " you better start spouting lies before i put a blade through your shithole . " 

" wha - ? b - but i'm telling the truth ! " 

" you expect us to believe that shit ?! that none of us are real ? " 

levi couldn't be blamed for his reaction . out of all the reactions one could have to being told that their world is a fantasy , denial was definitely a prominent one . still , what else could i tell them ? how do i even prove such a thing ? unless . . . 

" your name is levi ackerman and your mother's name was kuchel . she was a prostitute in the underground and you came from a client . when she died , you were taken under kenny's wing until one day he just left without another word . you came to befriend isabel and farlan and the three of you became infamous thugs until you were caught by the military police . forced to join the survey corps , you eventually went on your first mission which was the one that would kill isabel and farlan . erwin somehow convinced you to stay and now you're the captain of an elite squad , which may or may not include characters that will die horribly at the hands of a titan shifter depending on how far we are in the story . " 

more silence . this time , i stared directly at levi , determined to prove my innocence . he had taken a step back , eyes wide as he processed what i had just blurted out . surely , there was no possible way i'd know this information unless i was telling the truth . _surely_ , they'd believe me . 

someone would have to come to the rescue once more to break the silence and hange was the one to volunteer this time . with a shriek ,they forced the tray of food they had been holding onto the stupefied levi and pressed their face into the bars , eerily similar to how she had done to eren back then , or in the future . 

" so you really are from a different world , huh ? it must be so different from here . what's it like ? the place you are from , what's it called ? how many people are there ? are there titans there too ? how technologically advanced are you ? if we're a story , then do you already know what's going to happen ? does this mean we all have a creator ? i - " 

" hange ! " levi scolded , his demeanor now returned to normal . 

" no , it's okay . " i chuckled anxiously , " let's see , i'm from a country called [ insert country that i am too lazy to pick myself ] . there's about 8 billion people on earth . no , we don't have titans . we've gone to the moon , if that answers your technology question . i do , but i'm not sure which part we're in right now so i can't be entirely sure at the moment . yes , his name is hajime isayama and he's quite smart . " 

" YOU GUYS WENT TO THE MOON ?! " hange squealed . i swear , you would've thought they were a child on christmas from how loud they were being . 

erwin , who had been silently watching until now , rose from his seat and placed a hand on hange's shoulder , " i think that's enough for today . since you say you're not a threat , you won't be down here for long . we'll have to meet with a council and decide what to do with this information . in the meantime , you should eat and rest . " 

as if on queue , my stomach began rumbling and i absent - mindedly nodded to his order , if one could call it that . a soldier i hadn't even seen , though it made sense why they would be standing guard , grabbed the tray of food from levi and entered the cell using his key . although it was already established that i wasn't going to harm anyone , the soldier was still hesitant and left the tray on the bed , not bothering to even look at me . after he exited , the trio bid their farewells and left , leaving me alone to the my thoughts . 

this was going to be one hell of a ride . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can't already tell , hange's going to be the first to fall in love with you . hange - lovers will have something to look forward to here as there will be multiple different scenes depending on whether you view hange as biologically male or female .
> 
> anyway , thanks for reading !


End file.
